A Day In France
by Dick House
Summary: Written by Dick House's Chelseaa. The fic is basically smut, smut and more smut with Francis of Hetalia and Dick House's Amber. So yeah. Reviews, plzkthnx  Rated mature because well, smut is mature.


Fluttering open her crystal blue eyes, Amber realised she wasn't in her own bed and she also wasn't in any pyjamas either; just underwear. She seemed to be in some strange apartment in the heart of France; Paris. The smell of croissants reached her nose, they seemed to be cooking in the other room. Amber sat up and felt a slight ache in her lower back though she brushed off the feeling and went into the next room.

Francis Bonnefoy, the main desire in Amber's mind was stood in the kitchen making some croissants with fresh juice. He turned around to see the girl stood in the doorway.

"Morning my sunshine~" Francis cooed to her, making the blonde beauty smile. Amber took a seat by the table and admired the Frenchman as he got the breakfast together. "I made you something to eat, thought you may need it~" The man presented a croissant; cooked just right, in front of Amber and a full glass of fresh juice to accompany it. She smiled with delight.

"Thank you! So much~"

"My pleasure, mon chéri."

As the young girl ate her food, Francis sat opposite her, admiring the way she ate absent-mindedly. He found it utterly adorable. The room was silent except for the subtle chewing noises and the clink of Amber's glass being set down on the table.

Once she'd finished, Francis put her dishes in the washing up bowl for later and kissed her gently on the cheek all the while trying to get a full look at her gorgeous body. Amber looked up at him and without thinking, pulled him by the collar of his shirt and crushed her lips onto his. Francis kissed back without any hesitation and ran his fingers roughly through the girl's hair. Both the two's eyes were closed and their tongues fighting each other for the dominance in the kiss. At this point, the two had stood up and Amber was being pushed against the wall with Francis keeping her there by putting his two hands either side of her head on the wall she was being smushed up onto.

The Frenchman broke off the kiss to look into the younger female's eyes. They kept eye contact for what seemed to be too long before Francis leaned back down for another passion filled kiss. The two were panting before they knew it and so the older man pulled at the back of Amber's bra as an indication for it to come off. The blonde female complied and yanked off the hook at the back and threw the currently useless piece of clothing on the floor.

Francis looked into Amber's eyes with pure want: he had one thing in mind. Amber grinned and moved her hand down to the the man's jean covered crotch and slipped her hand down his bottoms, teasing over his prominent bulge slowly. Francis moaned with want which gave the female a sign to carry on. She rubbed and massaged at different paces and when Francis couldn't take any more of her teasing, he roughly moved her to the kitchen floor and removed his jeans. Straddling Amber, the blonde Frenchman leant down to her neck and kissed it gently. Naturally, Amber moved her head to the side and allowed Francis simple access to the area.

The two were kissing on the floor for a while with Francis resting his hands on Amber's waist -rubbing her sides gently- whilst her hands were around his neck and lazily flopping onto his back.

The girl hooked her legs around the older man's waist and she blushed a deep crimson when his hand sought somewhere other than her waist. He trailed his hand slowly down to her pants and massaged over them, making sure he teased with each stroke. Amber writhed underneath him, gasping quickly and biting her lip to suppress any moan she wanted to hold back but no no avail, Francis hit over her spots and she moaned quietly.

"D-Don't tease me l-like that!" Amber panted and Francis chuckled, he was enjoying the quiet noises she was making as a result of his teasing hand. He moved it again, this time down her pants and did the same. Amber gasped louder this time, giving in sweetly to Francis' exploring hand. He massaged, rubbed and stroked until the girl beneath him could not hold back any longer.

"Oh dear... It seems I've gotten you all wet..." Francis mumbled with a look of fake shock painted onto his face. "We're going to have to do something about that.."


End file.
